Panic in the Sewers
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Panic in the Sewers' ("Panik in der Kanalisation") ist die zehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|160px|In einer nebligen Nacht ...Als die Turtles eines Nachts wieder auf eine ihrer üblichen Patrouillen an der Oberfläche gehen, werden sie vom Shredder überrascht. Trotz verzweifelter Gegenwehr ist der Shredder den vier jungen Mutanten an Kraft und Schnelligkeit erschreckend weit überlegen und schlägt sie einen nach dem anderen, bis nur noch Leonardo übrig ist. Den nimmt sich der Shredder als Letzten vor und versetzt ihm den Todesstreich - worauf Splinter aus diesem schrecklichen Albtraum hochschreckt und daraus die Konsequenz fasst, seine Söhne um ihrer Sicherheit willen nicht mehr an die Oberfläche zu lassen, bis sie wirklich bereit sind, es mit seinem Erzfeind aufnehmen zu können. thumb|200px|Beunruhigende NeuigkeitenZu diesem Zweck hält Splinter seine Söhne wochenlang in der Kanalisation fest und zieht mit ihnen ein so rigoroses Trainingsprogramm durch, dass die Vier sich schließlich vor Müdigkeit nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können und Splinter ihnen daher widerwillig eine Pause erlaubt. Während dieser Erholungspause lässt sich Leonardo von seiner Lieblingsserie Space Heroes inspirieren, was Raphael auf die Nerven geht; Donatello nutzt die Zeit, um für das Team ein spezielles Patrouillen-Gokart zusammen zu basteln, und Michelangelo zieht sich mit seinem neuesten Streich, einer Wasserbombentour, den Zorn seiner Brüder auf sich. Diese erzwungene Ruhe hält jedoch nicht lange an: Inzwischen hat April, verkleidet als Pizzabote, es geschafft, den Purple Dragons ein Funkgerät unterzujubeln und ihre Gespräche über ihr Handy aufzuzeichnen. Aus der Aufzeichnung geht hervor, dass der Shredder vermutet, dass die Turtles und sein Erzfeind Hamato Yoshi sich in den Kanälen verstecken, und daher anscheinend einen Plan gefasst hat, um sie dort aufzustöbern. thumb|left|200px|Turtles gegen DogpoundUm Genaueres über diesen Plan zu erfahren, brechen die Turtles endlich ihre wochenlange Isolation und begeben sich wieder an die Oberwelt. Sie folgen den Dragons zum angeblichen Treffpunkt, doch dann sehen sie sich von einem riesigen Hundemutanten, den Michelangelo "Dogpound" nennt, angegriffen, dem sie, geschwächt und angespannt wie sie gerade sind, nach einem kurzen, aber harten Kampf nur durch eine Rauchbombe entkommen können. Als sie sich daraufhin den Umständen geschlagen geben wollen, erklärt sich April bereit, an ihrer Stelle das Treffen auszuspionieren. Trotz aller Vorbehalte ihrer Freunde um ihre Sicherheit ist April fest entschlossen, die Aktion durchzuführen, und im Angesicht ihrer Argumente und der Aussicht, ansonsten eine neue Heimat suchen zu müssen, geben sich die Turtles ihr schließlich geschlagen. thumb|200px|Die Turtles auf VerfolgungsjagdMit den Turtles als heimlichen Geleitschutz versucht April am Treffpunkt erneut ihren Pizzabotentrick, doch öffnet ihr ein Foot Ninja, der ihr inmitten der Scharade gleich die Tür wieder vor der Nase zuschlägt. Daraufhin begibt sie sich zu einem benachbarten Wohnhaus, kann sich mit einem neuen Trick (diesmal als Mitglied der Feuerwehrgesellschaft) durch das Haus auf das Dach schleichen und erreicht von dort aus ein zerbrochenes Dachfenster des Gebäudes, in dem der Shredder das Treffen abhält. Doch als sie es schafft, ins Innere einzudringen, muss sie feststellen, dass sie direkt in die Höhle des Löwen geraten ist - denn das Gebäude ist in Wirklichkeit das Hauptquartier des Foot Clans. So wird April Ohrenzeugin, wie der Shredder einer Gruppe seiner Untergebenen den Auftrag gibt, einen Tanklaster mit einer seltenen Chemikalie zu stehlen. thumb|left|200px|Die Bedrohung bekommt einen NamenApril überträgt das Gespräch über ihr Telefon an ihre Freunde, doch in ihrer Ungeduld brechen Raphael und Donatello in einen kurzen Streit aus, der dazu führt, dass sie den Hauptteil des Gesprächs verpassen. April beschließt spontan, der Gruppe zu folgen, doch Dogpound hört sie mit seinen scharfen Ohren, als sie den Turtles über ihr Telefon Bescheid gibt, kidnappt sie und nimmt sie gefesselt und geknebelt mit sich. Um ihnen auf den Fersen bleiben zu können, lässt Leonardo Donatellos Go-Kart starten. Bald haben sie ihre Gegner, die inzwischen den Tanker haben hijacken können, eingeholt, doch als sie sich an die Verfolgung machen, wird Donatello anhand der Aufschrift auf dem Tanker blitzartig klar, was der Shredder vorhat: Die im Tank enthaltene Chemikalie - Chlorsulfonsäure - soll in die Kanalisation geleitet werden, um dort die Turtles mittels der Säuredämpfe, die beim Kontakt mit dem Kanalwasser entstehen würden, auf die radikalst-mögliche Weise auszurotten. thumb|200px|Gieß niemals das Wasser in die Säure ...Als die Feinde sich aufteilen und in getrennte Richtungen weiterfahren, teilen sich auch die Turtles in zwei Teams auf: Raphael und Donatello folgen dem Van der Gangster, in dem April gefangengesetzt wurde, während Leonardo und Michelangelo dem Tanklaster, auf dem sich Dogpound und einer der Foot Ninja befinden, auf den Fersen bleiben. Durch den gezielten Einsatz einer Rauchbombe und von Tetsubishi gelingt es den Ersteren, den Van zum Halten zu zwingen und April zu befreien. Als währenddessen aber Leonardo und Michelangelo Dogpound davor abzuhalten versuchen, die Säure vorzeitig in die Kanalisation leiten zu lassen, wird der Tank von Leonardos Katana versehentlich leckgeschlagen. Daraufhin lässt Leonardo Michelangelo einen seiner Wasserbomben auf das Leck werfen; das Wasser vermischt sich mit der Säure im Tank und erzeugt durch die heftige chemische Reaktion im Inneren einen Überdruck, der den Laster mitsamt der Chemikalie explodieren lässt. thumb|left|200px|Das dicke Ende des TagesWährend Dogpound seinem Meister später den Grund für seine Niederlage zu erklären versucht, haben die Turtles allen Grund zum Feiern: Splinter sieht nämlich ein, dass er in seiner Furcht so weit gegangen war, dass die Turtles sich davon hatten anstecken lassen und damit ihre Kampfkraft und Entschlossenheit gelähmt wurde; doch haben die Vier diese Furcht im Angesicht einer größeren Gefahr schließlich überwunden und so dem Shredder erneut eine Niederlage schmecken lassen. Als Belohnung entlässt er seine Söhne vom Training, doch als Michelangelo sich wieder anschickt, eine weitere Wasserbombe auf seine Familie loszulassen, geht die Geduld bei seinen Brüdern endgültig zuende ... Zitate *'Raphael: '''Du arbeitest immer noch an diesem Go-Kart? '''Donatello': Das ist kein Go-Kart! Das ist ein Gelände-Patrouillen-Buggy mit abtrennbaren Seitenwagen. Michelangelo: Mann, hat Meister Splinter uns nicht gründlich genug ausgelaugt? Du solltest einen Weg finden, um zu relaxen. Leonardo: Jeder von uns wird anders mit Stress fertig, Mikey. Donatello: Ja. Und so schaffe ich das. Michelangelo: Und so schaffe ich das. [wirft Wasserballon auf Leonardo, trifft aber stattdessen Donatello, weil Leonardo sich duckt] Michelangelo: [rennt vor dem wütenden Donatello weg] Du bist der nächste, Leo! Dr. Prankenstein macht Hausbesuche! *'Donatello': Mir gefällt das nicht. Michelangelo: Mir auch nicht. Dem Feind eine Gratispizza zu überlassen? Tsss. Schlechte Idee. *'Raphael': Verkloppen wir diese Füße! Donatello: Ich glaube, die heißen eher "Fuß". Raphael: Verklopp sie einfach. Trivia *Der Arbeitstitel dieser Folge war ursprünglich "Mojo Rising". *Dass der Shredder mit seiner Handkralle drohend an der Wand kratzt, ist eine Anspielung auf Freddy Krueger, dem Serienmörder aus der Nightmare on Elm Street-Franchise. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Panic in the Sewers Kategorie:Episoden (2012)